


Plot? Let's Smash It (Book 1 - RE:START)

by Shenna



Series: Plot? Let's Smash It [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Rebirth, Slow Build, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenna/pseuds/Shenna
Summary: # double reborn/rebirth ## original plot be dead #To put it simply, Arima Kishou and Kaneki Ken were both reborn to when the storyline has yet to happen.Given a chance to live again, who would be willing to step on their own wreckage once more?So, our two Reapers set out on the path of correcting mistakes, rooting out all problems, and destroy the original plot.
Relationships: Arima Kishou & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Series: Plot? Let's Smash It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Good night, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was written in my mother tongue, Vietnamese, and was published in wattpad under @Ty_Hanh_Na, along with a few more Arikane stories of mine, if you know Vietnamese and you are a fan of Arima x Kaneki, I recommend checking out my wattpad ;).  
> To be honest, I didn't plan to translate this story into English, because the language barrier was thicker than a dictionary. Some words couldn't be translated properly into English, making it impossible for the text to convey its full meaning and what I really wanted to say. But 20th December is coming(I know it's literally a month away but —), I figured that if I can't put out new content, I should probably translate some of my original works to feed the Arima x Kaneki fandom(if there were any at all *cries*).
> 
> There will be brief mentions of characters from other fandom: Reborn from KHR, the Kudo family from Conan. 
> 
> This is a rebirth/ reborn story, if you don't know what it is.... Welp, google it~
> 
> So, here we go!

A/N: Kaneki and Touka stayed friends, nothing happened between them. 

\------

  
Kaneki Ken let out a long, exhausted sigh.

At the end of his life, Kaneki Ken dives through his sea of memories. His mind was a chaos of images and sounds. And in the midst of all that mess, only one figure of a man remained clear.

White Death, Undefeated Investigator, One-Eye King...

Arima Kishou.

In everyone's eyes, Arima Kishou was an almighty god that couldn't be reached. He was the hope of mankind, and at the same time, he was also the One-Eyed King that all ghouls obeyed. 

Arima Kishou was respected and admired by many people, however, there is no shortage of people afraid of this powerful man, hateful of this powerful man.

However, to Kaneki Ken, Arima Kishou was not any of the titles listed above.

Arima Kishou was the teacher, the father he never had, the one who gave him a beautiful dream, who created a happy "him" — Sasaki Haise. 

Like Nagachika Hideyoshi, Arima Kishou was one of Kaneki Ken's spiritual pillars. 

It could be said that Kaneki Ken was not a half-bad One-Eyed King, even if Furuta Nimura led him by the nose for a while. But in the end, human and ghoul had peacefully coexisted, Kaneki Ken felt that he can now face Arima Kishou without shame. 

Arima-san, I'm coming to see you.

Kaneki Ken drew his last breath. With a peaceful smile on his face, his eyelids snapped shut, never to be opened again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just the first chapter but I'm already encountering many troubles in translation...


	2. Rebirth

On the bed, the black-haired child's eyes suddenly snapped open. 

The silver-grey pupils glanced around frantically, swallowing in every detail of the surrounding.

The small bedroom is quite simple, a single bed, a wardrobe and a small desk, in the right corner of the room is the door leading to the bathroom. The old Tatami has yellowed and the walls's cream-colored paint is flaking. The books on the table are neatly organized, and from his position, he can vaguely see some titles written in complex kanji, proving that the owner of this room is an intelligent child.

The morning sunlight passed through the window and poured warm golden rays into the small room. The sensation of sunlight dancing on his small cheeks was so real, that Kaneki Ken could not think he is in a dream. 

What happened??

Kaneki Ken jumped off the bed, put on some slippers and rushed to the toilet. The bathroom's interior is no different from the bedroom, old and simple. He ran to the full length mirror and stared at the reflection numbly. 

A cute face with baby fat clinging to the cheeks, large round pupils shined like the stars, natural black hair looking as soft and as smooth as silk. Wrapping around the small body was a simple set of grey pajamas. This is indeed the appearance of Kaneki Ken when he was a child.

Kaneki Ken gently touched the mirror's surface. Immediately, the cold sensation of the glass ran though the small fingertips, jolting Kaneki Ken's mind awake. 

This.... This is real. 

Perhaps, this is the "rebirth" that people often talk about?

Kaneki Ken doesn't think that he has anything to regret, and he believed that his previous life was good, despite of all the sufferings that he went through.

But later, when he looked back, he saws different paths that he could've chose, different paths that could've avoided the tragedies that tormented him and those around him. 

Many paths that did not lead to his sad and lonely death. 

This miracle... He has never expected something as magical as this to fall upon his head. 

….Anyway, if God wanted to give him another chance, he definitely wouldn't waste it. 

Kaneki Ken began to search for memories of this body. He is currently nine years old, had only one close friend — Nagachika Hideyoshi, his mother was often not at home, he had no father, and his aunt constantly visits with not-so good intents...

This is indeed his life when he was a child.

Nine years old .... It means that next year is -!

Although Kaneki Ken did not welcome his mother's violence, and her teachings has lead Kaneki Ken to most of his tragedies, he can not deny that she was the one who gave him life. Kaneki Ken really didn't want his mother to have such a tragic end.

He also did not want to live at his aunt's house, her family and she herself did not welcome Kaneki Ken, at all. Now that he is given another chance, Kaneki Ken is not going to walk down that same path. 

Living in an orphanage sounds much better than staying with an aunt that indirectly pushed his mother to death. 

There's the problem of not having enough money to pay school fees, but Kaneki Ken can earn scholarships. 

He suddenly had a crazy idea, if Arima Kishou was also reborn, if he could adopt Kaneki Ken after his mother's death, all would be good. 

The premise is that Arima Kishou can find Kaneki Ken, and Kaneki Ken can find Arima Kishou. And Arima Kishou was also reborn. 

Currently, Kaneki Ken is nine years old, that makes Arima Kishou around eighteen, or nineteen — not yet a legal adult. But he should probably stop this train of thought, good things don't grow on trees, and rebirths don't fall onto people's head like sunlight. 

After sorting out his thoughts, Kaneki Ken relaxed a bit. He stepped out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock on the wall; it is already six in the morning. It is time for him to prepare to go to school. 

He is about to see Hide again ...

Kaneki Ken did not spend much time to prepare, his body was small but extremely agile.

After walking around a few minutes, his nine-year-old body was a bit tired. As a child and as a teen, Kaneki Ken has always been a bookworm, he almost never participate in sporting activities, so his physical strength and stamina are extremely poor. And it stayed that way until he became a ghoul. 

But with a grown-up, One-Eyed King Kaneki Ken, this weak body is unacceptable.

Kaneki Ken pushed open the door and stepped out of his bedroom, glancing around to search for his mother's figure. The hallway and living room was void of any sound, Kaneki Ken walked to the kitchen; as expected, there was no one inside. 

He glanced at the lukewarm breakfast on the table with a complicated look. 

How nostalgic, ah..

His mother is often not at home, therefore Kaneki Ken has a very high level of freedom. And that, is exactly what he needed to do some things that should be kept secret from his mother. 

Kaneki Ken sat down at the table, short arms reaching out, gently stroking the white paper flowers embedded in the vase. The petals were soft, extremely weak and vulnerable, just like the Kaneki Ken of the past. 

"It's better to be hurt than to hurt others."

His mother's teachings echoed from past memories, accompanied by merciless blows masked under the name of "affection". 

The naive saying was like a chronic poison, slowly ingraining deep in Kaneki Ken's bones, and indirectly caused most of the tragedies in his life.

However, the bones can be changed. He was broken and beaten repeatedly, the bones that were broken in the process were thrown aside, replaced by harder, newer ones. 

Like a caterpillar, Kaneki Ken broke the cocoon to reach a new life. 

Kaneki Ken silently finished breakfast on the table, put the dishes in the sink then left the house, never looking back once. 


	3. Arima Kishou

Arima Kishou looked into the mirror, the reflection was a young man in his late-teens, his features were well-proportioned, his pupils were of metalic color, gentle but sharp.

Although he has yet to reach twenty, his hair was already white.

Arima Kishou gently touched a few strands of white hair, at this age, his hair was not supposed to be white but dark blue. Perhaps as a side effect of rebirth, his hair turned white.

Arima Kishou stopped observing and walked out of CCG's toilet. He is now an associate special class investigator, and his workload allows no time to be wasted like this. 

It would be long before he could find Kaneki Ken. Arima Kishou had read Kaneki Ken's profile in the previous life, yes, but he remembered nearly nothing. The only thing that Arima Kishou could recall was the name of Kaneki Ken's old university: Kamii. 

However, Kaneki Ken is still a nine-years-old child right now.

Arima Kishou can dispatch some personnels to find Kaneki Ken, but this act is very dangerous. Kaneki Ken, a child that was noticed and sought out by Arima Kishou, would no doubt be the center of attention, and attention is the last thing that Arima Kishou wanted. 

As such, he could only find Kaneki Ken by himself, among the millions of residents in Tokyo.

His odds of finding Kaneki Ken in the crowd were also one in a million.

But Arima Kishou was very confident that sooner or later he would find Kaneki Ken.

Ah, maybe because Arima Kishou has experienced rebirth, he started to believe in incorporeal things a bit, especially the so-called "destiny". 

Now that he has moved back to the 24th district, Arima Kishou doesn't plan on stopping at associate special class for long. 

\---------------

After being reborn, Kaneki Ken is calm towards almost everything. 

However, when he reunited with Nagachika Hideyoshi, this calm part was thrown out the window.

When Nagachika Hideyoshi's bright figure appeared in sight, Kaneki Ken couldn't help but rush over to embrace him.

"Eh ~ It's just been one day since we last saw each other but little white rabbit Kaneki has already missed me so much?" As a child, Nagachika Hideyoshi was still incredibly sharp. He has noticed that there was something weird with Kaneki Ken today, but chose to let it slide.

Kaneki Ken didn't respond, he enjoyed Nagachika Hideyoshi's warmth a little more before letting go.

"Good morning, Hide."

\------------

A day in school passed in a blink of an eye, Kaneki Ken was originally at university level, elementary education is a walk in the park to him. 

When school was over, he dragged Nagachika Hideyoshi over to Big Girl to eat hamburgers.

Even though he hadn't eaten burgers or human food for a long time, Kaneki Ken could not forget the taste of this place, as it was the place where his best memories existed.

Nagachika Hideyoshi widened his eyes in surprise as Kaneki Ken practically inhaled the food. This is the third hamburger already! Normally, Kaneki Ken's appetite is not that large! 

Kaneki Ken finished the third Hamburger and calmly wiped his mouth with a tissue, then smiled at Nagachika Hideyoshi: "Have you finished eating yet? If you're done, let's go home."

Nagachika Hideyoshi: "..." I've finished eating since ten years ago, I'm just sitting here to watchyou eat! 

Had it not been for his underdeveloped stomach of a nine-years-old body, Kaneki Ken would have eaten twenty hamburgers.

\--------

By the time Kaneki Ken returned home, the lights were still not on. His mother must be working overtime again.

Kaneki Ken stood at the porch, slowly took off his shoes and put them on the shelf, then changed into slippers before entering the house. 

Kaneki Ken entered the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out the ingredients to prepare dinner for his mother. After making a simple dinner, he washed the dishes from the morning, then went to work on his homework.

His homework was done in a flash. With a book in hand, Kaneki Ken threw himself on the bed and started reading, but soon, boredom invaded him.

The small body rolled back and forth on the bed a few times, making the sheets crease all over.

He wants to find Arima Kishou aaaaaahhh !!!!

Kaneki Ken raised his head and glanced at the wall clock, it's already eight o'clock, if Arima Kishou doesn't work overtime, this is when he will get off work. 

A little peek won't hurt, right? 

With that in mind, Kaneki Ken quickly changed and ran to the subway station. 

Arima-san I'm coming!

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arima-san came back before Kaneki :>


End file.
